Finding Our Way Back
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: How I envision Klaine possibly reconciling. Another Thanksgiving fic, since they haven't technically aired that yet. Also some family goodness at home with the Hummels and Hudsons. Klaine reconciliation fic. Rated T for heavy angst and drama.


Finding Our Way Back

Kurt looked at he and Rachel's loft. She was away doing her thing at the moment, giving him plenty of time to think about things. He didn't want to think because it was always Blaine he thought about. Blaine's pleas for Kurt to take him back, and he just couldn't. Anger surged within Kurt at the thought. How dare Blaine cheat on him! Hadn't he tried to be a good boyfriend? He felt betrayed. He wrapped his arms around himself and felt the tears come again, coming for a boy that didn't deserve to be cried over. Kurt was so alone. More alone than he'd ever felt in his life. Why couldn't he just forgive Blaine? Because he wasn't going to keep giving chances to a cheater. Cheater or not, Kurt's heart couldn't let go. Why? It wasn't going to be easy going back to Lima for Thanksgiving.

(Hummel-Hudson residence)

_Ring ring_

Kurt pressed the doorbell once more. It was strange having to wait to be let into his own house, except it wasn't anymore. Sure enough it was Finn who answered, smiling and embracing him.

"Good to see you bro," he said.

"You too Finn," he replied, returning the smile.

They made their way into the living room. Kurt's dad gave him a huge hug. When they pulled away was his dad crying?

"I missed you little man," his dad sniffled, smiling.

Kurt missed him too. More than he'd ever let on. He smiled and his own eyes watered a little. His dad hugged him again. Carole gave him a quick embrace.

"Welcome home Kurt," she said warmly.

They shared a family dinner, which had already been waiting in the kitchen. How had Carole managed to fix this and their feast the next day? Kurt eyed his stepmother and she smiled at him. He realized she did care about him, and he knew his dad cared about Finn. They really were a happy family.

"Thank you," Kurt told her.

"You're welcome honey," she said.

Kurt took his dishes to the sink.

"I missed you mom and dad," Kurt spoke.

"Mom?" Carole asked smiling.

Her eyes watered a little with emotion. Kurt gave her a hug.

"Yes I believe I did call you mom," he told her, pecking her cheek.

Finn watched this with a smile. He may as well put in his two cents.

"That goes for you dad," he told Burt smiling widely.

Burt eyed him fondly and smiled.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Carol asked beaming. "A great Thanksgiving with all of us together."

"Who knew we all come together so well?" Burt laughed. "Thank you Finn. I have come to consider you like my other son."

Finn smiled and wiped at his eye a little. Okay, so he could show emotion too! He gave Burt a hug. What a happy family they were, but their moment was about to be interrupted. There was a ring at the doorbell. Kurt felt his heart flutter. Not him, yet something within him told him it was. How dare he! He stormed to the door and opened it. There stood Blaine, and he wasn't even upset. He was smiling!

"Hi Kurt," he greeted.

"What are you doing here!?" Kurt snapped with venom.

Blaine's face fell. He hadn't been able to do it after all.

"Look I can't pretend this doesn't hurt me Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"Well it hurt me a heck of a lot more," Kurt huffed. "Do us both a favor and leave."

"No," Blaine replied. "Not until I say what I have to say, and Kurt please at least give me that much. If our love meant anything..."

That had been the wrong thing to say. Kurt's eyes teared up.

"Apparently it didn't mean anything to you Blaine," Kurt sniffled, tears falling unabated. "I tried to love you. I tried to be the best boyfriend I could be!"

"I know," Blaine told him. "Its my fault Kurt. I admit that. Its my fault. You have to believe I'm really sorry. Please, can't you believe me?"

Kurt eyed him with sadness. The tears had ceased it was nothing except a cold look he gave Blaine now.

"I do believe you," he said in that low voice. "Its just not enough. Goodbye Blaine."

He slammed the door shut. Hopefully Blaine would get the message and go away. Kurt's heart had broken all over again. Why couldn't he just forgive Blaine? It hurt him for them to be apart. He tried to recall the betrayed feelings, but the truth was he only remembered the good times, and he longed for them.

"You can't go on punishing yourself Kurt," came Finn's gentle voice.

Kurt sobbed and buried his face in Finn's shirt. Somehow his stepbrother had gotten there. He hoped he hadn't heard much. Finn just held him supportively and let him cry.

"Kurt forgive him," Finn said gently. "Not for him, for you. This is tearing you apart inside dude. I know Blaine is really sorry. You don't see how he goes around the school these days without you."

Kurt dried his eyes and looked at Finn sadly.

"You're right," he said. "I have to forgive him. Tell dad and mom I'll be right back?"

Finn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah dude," he said. "Good luck bro."

(Anderson residence)

This had been the first time that Kurt had actually initiated it. He knocked and waited. It took awhile, but it was Blaine that answered. He drew in a breath and didn't say anything.

"I forgive you," Kurt said quickly. "I'm sorry. Sorry for so many things."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, which the other boy allowed. Kurt felt his chest tighten at the feeling of being held against Blaine, and what it made him feel.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Blaine said gently. "It was all my fault."

"Yes I do," Kurt replied. "I've been letting myself be angry at you, and then I couldn't let it go. I kept re-awakening that memory of betrayal just to hold onto the anger, to push you away. The truth is Blaine, I miss you."

Kurt looked so vulnerable, but Blaine did too.

"I miss you Kurt," Blaine stammered. "More than you'll ever know. I know you can't forgive the cheating part. I know we can't...we can't..."

Was Blaine going to cry? Kurt didn't think he'd be able to stand it if Blaine cried. What could he do about that? He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Blaine look at me," he said gently.

Kurt stepped closer, close enough to taste the other boy's breath.

"I forgive everything," he whispered.

He wasn't going to think, he just did. He pressed his lips against Blaine's, keeping his eyes closed so they wouldn't betray him. Blaine exhaled and began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Their breathing was both coming heavy. Kurt growled and bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, licking at the bite in apology before gliding his tongue between his lover's parted lips. Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders and pulled away grinning.

"I've missed us," he whispered.

Kurt gave him a small smile. Did this mean they could work? That Kurt was giving him another chance?

"Are we..." Blaine began.

"Yes Blaine," Kurt whispered, going in for another kiss. "We are..."

Fin


End file.
